A través de una foto
by rquiroga
Summary: ¿Te podrías enamorar viendo solamente una foto? ¿Que pasaría cuando lo conocieras en persona? One-shot
1. Chapter 1

Bella Pov

Solo había visto una foto de él, y ya estaba completamente enamorada. Pero quien no lo haría viendo sus ojos color esmeralda. Alice, me enseñó su foto, para que conociera a su hermano. Ella estaba ansiosa de volver a verle. Habían pasado más de diez años separados en la distancia. Puesto que él se tuvo que marchar a Londres para terminar su carrera. Después encontró plaza en uno de los más prestigiosos hospitales. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo regresaba a su casa.

Yo no sabía como reaccionar, por un lado me decía a mi misma que no tendría que estar nerviosa, al fin y al cabo, solo conocería un miembro más de esta maravillosa familia. Pero no era así, cada vez que pasaba por el recibidor y veía su foto, mis piernas empezaban a flojear. Y si esa era la reacción con un papel al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué pasaría cuando viera sus ojos directamente?

Poco o nada sabía de su vida. No es que no me interesara saber, pero me daba vergüenza preguntar a Alice o a Esme por la vida de este chico. Solo sabía su nombre, Edward. Y cada vez que oía como lo nombraba algún miembro, prestaba toda la atención para poder saber más cosas de él. Pero nada despejaba mis dudas… ¿Estaría casado?¿Tal vez con novia?... pero para que engañarnos, alguien como él, debería estar con alguien. Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría escapar una persona así.

27 años, guapo, buena carrera profesional, gran músico… y ya he chicho guapo… si tremendamente guapo. Tanto que daba dolor mirar su foto.

Conocía a la familia Cullen desde hace tres años, más o menos. Jasper Hale, mi primo nos presentó un buen día a la que él decía la mujer de su vida. Y esa no era otra que Alice. Tanto Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper y mi prima, congeniamos enseguida con ella. Tres meses después de esa presentación. Jasper y ella se hicieron novios oficialmente, y hay conoció Rose a Emmett. No fue amor a primera vista… más bien pasión a primera vista. Creo que desde esa noche de verano que se conocieron, no se han separado ni un milímetro. Por lo tanto éramos dos Hale más dos Cullen y la descolgada, sujeta cirios.

Cuando mis primos comenzaron sus relaciones, cada vez pasábamos más tiempo en casa de los Cullen. Fue tanto el trato que teníamos los tres con esta familia, que parecíamos unos miembros más.

Hablaban de Edward muchas veces, pero no dejaban nada claro. Me acuerdo que Rose y yo pensábamos que había fallecido hacía mucho tiempo. Puesto que casí no había fotos suyas de adulto, tan solo alguna de niños… pero no se le apreciaba bien.

Una tarde, hace aproximadamente cuatro meses. Llego una carta para Esme.

Flashback

-Calisle, Alice, Emmett…. A que no saben lo que me acaba de llegar?

Entraba en el salón dando saltitos, y moviendo un gran sobre marrón en sus manos.

-Nos ha escrito Edward, vendrá en navidades a casa. Y al parecer se quedara con nosotros una temporada. …. Ahhhhh hecho tanto de menos a mi niño! No me creo que regrese a casa.

-Dice algo más en la carta… ¿Viene solo?¿Se quedar permanentemente? Di… mamá… dice algo más….

-No Alice, tan solo nos manda una foto que le hicieron para una revista y nos adjunta la misma para que la lea tu padre. Ya sabes… cosas de médicos.

-Este chico tan aburrido como siempre!

-Emmett! No digas eso de tu hermano

-¡Mama! Si hasta por carta es parco en palabras… y después de tanto tiempo… lo único que nos manda es una aburrida entrevista de medicina…

-¡Pues a mi me parece muy interesante! Me enorgullece que haya avanzado tanto en la investigación… mmm.. creo que subiré a la biblioteca a leerla más tranquilamente…

-¡Papáaaa! Tú también eres un muermo!

Alice ignoro los comentarios de su hermano y se levantó corriendo a ver la foto que tenía en las manos Esme. Rose, Jasper y yo nos miramos interrogantes. Alice no paraba de mirarme y aplaudir, hasta su madre hacía lo mismo.

-¡Chicas os presento a Edward!

Se acercó hasta el sofá donde estábamos ambas sentadas y nos tendió la foto.

-¡PERO ALICE…. Como no me lo presentaste antes que a Emmett!!!!

-Ehhhh Cariño… que estoy delante.

Rose, me pasó la foto y me quede paralizada. Nunca en mi vida había visto un hombre tan sumamente perfecto.

-¿Seguro que es medico? Por qué parece un modelo.- Rose no paraba de elogiarle.. y la verdad es que tenía mucha razón. Yo no podía articular palabra, me perdí en el verde de sus ojos.

Fin Flashback

Desde ese día, no he dejado una noche de soñar con esos ojos. Y hoy al fin los vería con los mios propios.

Capítulo 2

./_rbkNwDadjqs/SzjIJJxL4hI/AAAAAAAAAFw/eea6acEgTkU/s320/bella+

Edward Pov

No me creo lo que voy hacer, llevo más de 4 meses dándole vueltas a lo mismo. Y no sé cómo he sido capaz de tomar esta decisión. Voy a cambiar completamente de vida por una desconocida. Si así es… vuelvo a casa porque estoy enamorado de una fotografía. Bueno la verdad, es que tampoco es que deje mucho atrás. Mi vida se había vuelto un completo desastre, tal vez eso es lo que me este impulsando a seguir este instinto. Pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en Ella. Cada vez que miro la foto de la amiga de mi hermana, una sensación extraña me revuelve todo el cuerpo. Me pierdo en sus ojos y en su boca, y no dejo de soñar como será besar esos labios. No se gran cosa de ella, se que Alice la conoce hace tres años, y que es la prima de los novios de mis hermanos. Se que es escritora de cuento infantiles… por lo que imagino que le encantarán los niños. Una cualidad que yo comparto, de hecho me especialice en pediatría por eso mismo.

Pero no tengo más información sobre ella. No sé si está casada, o con novio. Tengo la esperanza de que sea soltera. Mi hermana Alice no ha sido muy específica respecto a eso. Cada domingo chateamos contándonos toda la semana, es una manera de mantenerme unido a mi familia, ella me ha contado infinidad de salidas en grupo y todo eso. Nunca ha nombrado a ninguna pareja de ella, pero no puedo estar seguro, puesto que nunca he preguntado directamente.

La verdad es que me da miedo hacerlo. Conozco a mi hermana y si notara cierto interés en mi, enseguida haría alguna de las suyas. Y no quiero forzar nada, bastante creo estar forzando el destino regresando a casa. Pero Londres ya no me aporta lo que necesito.

No me puedo quejar laboralmente hablando, o en lo respecto a la música. No en esos factores, Inglaterra me ha aportado muchísimo, y me da cierta pena desprenderme de ello. Pero en lo sentimental.. la verdad es que me encuentro más solo que nunca. Ninguna de mis relaciones a funcionado correctamente. La que no se acercaba por mi reputación, lo hacía por mi dinero y si no tan solo me veían como un trofeo… Ahora comprendo a muchas mujeres.

Tal vez estar cerca de mi familia, llene ese espacio que siento en mi interior. Por mucho que lo intento llenar con las cosas que amo, no me siento completo. Es verdad que cuando estoy tocando el piano, me siento feliz e incluso cuando ayudo algún niño, su sonrisa me hace sentirme especial… pero cuando la música o la risa de ese niño se apaga, vuelvo a encontrarme incompleto y vacio.

Ahora he encontrado otro entretenimiento, puede que me haya vuelto "Loco" con tanta soledad, pero cuando miro su fotografía, todos esos sentimientos desaparecen. Me parece absurdo que me sienta tan dependiente de una mujer que no conozco, y que tan solo se su nombre… Bella. Pero en sus ojos, veo que ella es diferente.

Hace cuatro meses, más o menos, mi hermana me pidió que le mandara alguna foto actualizada. Así que le mandé la que me hicieron para la revista de investigación del hospital. Todas mis compañeras se revolucionaron con esa foto.. y la verdad no sé por qué. Pero decidí mandársela, con la esperanza de que ella la viera. ¡Dios parezco un estudiante de primaria!

Lo que me pareció extraño es que Alice no me comentara nada. Posiblemente se habrá perdido, puesto que decidí mandársela en papel, junto con una carta a mi madre. Ella aborrece el correo electrónico, sigue siendo una enamorada de las cartas. Así que maté tres pájaros de un tiro… mande la foto, la carta y a mi padre le mande la entrevista y las últimas anotaciones de la investigación que he llevado a cabo estos últimos años. Y que gracias a ella, me han abierto las puertas de muchos hospitales.

¡Así que aquí estoy ya!, en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Esperando a que salga mi maleta por la cinta trasportadora. Tengo una semana de vacaciones antes de incorporarme al Northwest hospital. Y tengo un pánico atroz… no por mi incorporación.. no no… sino porque al fin, le pondré voz y vida a esa foto.

Alice PoV

Por mucho que Bella quiera disimular esta histérica. Los convencimos a todos para que nos acompañaran al aeropuerto a recoger a Edward. Mi intención hubiera sido otra, pero mi madre me hizo desistir. Ella esta metida en esto tanto como yo. Desde que conocimos amabas a Bella, sabíamos que era perfecta para Edward. Por lo que comenzamos a urdir un plan.

Hemos tardado más de lo que nos hubiera gustado. Pero hasta que Edward no terminara con la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo, sabíamos que era inútil. Pero hace ocho meses termino. Y yo comencé a hablarle sutilmente de Bella y le mande una foto. El muy tonto se cree que me engañaba, pero aunque no me hacia las preguntas directamente sobre ella… siempre está implícito que quería saber de ella. La parte de mi madre era similar. Cuando hablaba con él por teléfono no dejaba de alabar la mágnifica hija que había encontrado en Bella… hasta llegue a sentir celos de mi amiga. Pero todo era por una buena causa.

El siguiente paso era el difícil, Bella… es la persona más cabezota que me he encontrado en mi vida. Pero intentaría destruir la barrera con una foto. Soy muy consciente de lo impresionante que es mi hermano, así que le pedí una foto actualizada… y la que mandó fue perfecta. Lo que no nos esperábamos mi madre y yo, es que él hubiera tomado tan pronto la idea de regresar… pensaba en presentárselo a través del Chat, pero esto sería mucho mejor.

Cuando le pase la foto a las chicas, la cara de Bella no tenia precio. A leguas se notaba lo impresionada que se quedo, y una felicidad nos invadió a mi madre y a mi. Esto sería mucho más fácil de lo que imaginábamos. Tanto Esme como yo, pillamos más de una vez a Bella observando el retrato de mi hermano. También es verdad que elegimos un buen sitio para que fuera fácil de visualizar.

Ahora estamos en el aeropuerto esperando a que salga mi hermano, y Bella se ha comido tres uñas.

-Bella relájate… ¿por qué estas tan nerviosa?

-Yo… por nada… porque tendría que estar nerviosa..

-No lo sé… dímelo tu… como sigas así te vas a quedar sin manos

-EDWARRRRRDDDDD!!!!!

Mi madre pegó tal chichillo que casi nos dejó sordos…

Bella pov

- EDWARRRRRDDDDD!!!!!

El gritó de Esme me libró del interrogatorio de Alice. Pero cuando alce la vista en dirección a donde señalaba Esme, me quede completamente paralizada. Era mucho más impresionante que la foto. Era alto y se movía con gran estilo. Su cuerpo quedaba marcado por una bonita camisa blanca, y los vaqueros desgastados le hacían realmente sexi.

Estaba realmente sonriente, y verle ese gesto me hizo olvidarme de respirar. Pero cuando termino de recorrer con la mirada a toda su familia se centró en mi. Mi corazón estaba a punto de colapsar, me dedico una sonrisa torcida y mil mariposas volaron en mi estomago.

Se acercaba lentamente a nosotros, pero sentía que se estaba dirigiendo a mi… que tontería.. ¿por que se acercaría a mi primero antes que a su familia? Me sentía en una burbuja asilada del exterior, deje de escuchar a mis amigos, a la gente de mi alrededor… no era capaz de oír ni la megafonía del aeropuerto. Tan solo era consciente de una par de ojos verdes que estaban fijos en mi. No era capaz de ordenar mi cuerpo… ni fui consciente de que yo me estaba acercando a él hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedaron a escasos centímetros…

-Bella!!

Su aterciopelada voz, termino de envolverme completamente, y me deje arrastrar

Edward Pov

Cuando salí por las puertas de embarque busque a mi familia…

EDWARRRRRDDDDD!!!!!

Escuche el grito de mi madre y pude ver a toda la familia al completo, junto a ellos pude ver a los Hale. Jasper abrazaba a mi hermana por la cintura y Rosalie estaba al lado de Emmett. Pude reconocerlos por las descripciones de mi madre y Alice. Los salude con mirada y fue entonces cuando la vi. Todo alrededor desapareció por arte de magia, no era capaz de distinguir ningún persona o ruido a mi alrededor… tan solo era consciente de que ella me estaba mirando, estaba perdido completamente en ese mar de chocolate liquido que eran sus ojos. Insititivamente me acerque a ella, no me importaba mi familia, no me importaba nada… solo ella… la cual se acercaba a mi con lentitud.

-Bella!!

La nombre para confirmar si realmente era ella o era una visión. Nuestros cuerpos estaban a pocos centímetros y en el ambiente se notaba la electricidad que soltaban nuestros cuerpos. Tiré al suelo todo lo que cargaba en las manos, y me deje llevar… Necesitaba abrazarla, necesitaba besarla… y deje que mi cuerpo cubriera sus necesidades.

La agarre por la cintura y la estreche contra mi… ella pareció responderme, ya que automáticamente me rodeo con sus brazos. No podía dejar de mirarla, nuestros rostros se acercaban más y más… y sin saber como la estaba besando.

Al principio fue tímido. Sus labios eran más suaves y cálidos de lo que me pude imaginar. Los acaricie con mi lengua, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el cual me fue accedido. Durante todo este tiempo me había sentido que me faltaba algo, y ese algo era Bella. Nos apartamos cuando necesitábamos recuperar aire, pero no separamos nuestro abrazo..

-Edward aún no te conozco… pero Te amo… -Su voz y su palabras me hicieron sentir el hombre más feliz

-Bella… realmente… no sé qué decir… solo ….que también Te Amo.

Nos volvimos a perder en otro beso, pero este más corto ya que fue interrumpido por los gritos y saltos de mi hermana… ambos nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos.

-ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- Dijimos al unisonó.

Pero nada enturbiaría mi felicidad…. Me alegro a ver seguido mi instinto… Pues el destino quería que encontrara el amor de mi vida… y desde luego… Nunca la dejare escapar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Amigas:

Necesito pediros un favor, los votos han sido puestos a cero por un problema en las votaciones. Os ruego que todas aquellas que ya me habían votado, entraran en la pág para volver hacerlo. Recuerden, mejor fic de humor "Rebeldes" y autor neofito.

Mil gracias

FF Twilight Hispanoamerica, ha nominado a "Rebeldes" al mejor Fic de humor. Así que si de verdad os ha gustado, por favor entrar en www . ffthawards . com (sin espacios), y votarla.

Recuerden que quedan 6 días, por favor. ¡BOTEN!


End file.
